


Rift

by Nyrtia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyrtia/pseuds/Nyrtia
Summary: The story of two childhood friends, their lives upturned by the invasion, now walking down different paths. What future do they see waiting for them, at their chosen destinations?





	Rift

_“Kyoko…I’m going to become an Honorary Britannian.”_

_It was like being torn in two._

_Her closest friend…someone she loved dearly..._

_Turning her back on her._

_“Don’t go! You can’t- they’ll take everything from you! You’ll be made their toy, their puppet, and-”_

_“I know…but we can’t live like this forever. We have to move on…”_

_The girl could only shake her head. Tears began streaking down her face._

_“Come with me.”_

_“No…don’t go…”_

_Don’t say it._

_Don’t say that one word-_

_“Goodbye, Kyoko.”_

Kyoko’s eyes shot open.

A nightmare?

Trembling in panic, taking heaving breaths, the woman sat up and reached out for a drink. Instead, she knocked over the glass of water nearby, and let out a string of curses.

Fuck everything. This wasn’t a planned nap- it was only mid-afternoon, but she was cranky and tired from a rough week, and now shaken by this horrid revisit of her past. This was starting to become too frequent- one would be able to guess that from the bottles and glasses strewn across the room.

Her arm was sore, too. Probably a bad idea to sleep on it when she’d jabbed it pretty hard earlier that morning.

With a grunt, Kyoko pulled herself to her feet, roughly pulling the broken blinds open to bathe herself in sunlight.

“Dammit. I guess it’s not _too_ late to go out now…” she grumbled, grabbing her jacket and jamming her hands in her pockets as soon as she put it on. She didn’t have anywhere to be, but if she didn’t show her face from time to time, the locals would forget she existed.

These days, it was vital to be remembered by fellow your fellow countrymen; the Brits sure didn’t care about the ghetto populace, and it was all too easy for Numbers to go missing without being accounted for.

Kyoko’s apartment was in horrible shape, and its front door was the best example of just how dire a living condition it was. She basically had to kick the damn thing open.

More than once.

After the third kick, the door screeched on its rusty hinges, freed from the undersized frame, granting the woman exit. She slammed the door a few times in an attempt to close it properly, and locked it for good measure.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the people of this ghetto.

No, it was because she trusted them that she did this- she trusted them to have equally terrible lives, and when a person is struggling, their morality will surely take a hit.

Kyoko’s apartment was several stories up, in a structurally unsound building- there were plenty of other buildings still in use that were worse off, so she wasn’t particularly worried. Besides, she was attached to her apartment.

She couldn’t let go.

Out on the streets- barely recognisable, rubble-filled streets, at that- she caught sight of many residents of the ghetto, hiding out in the shadows or gathering around fires, sharing food, and not giving her a second glance.

Yes, she wasn’t out of place. She was Japanese.

“Oh, don’t I know you?” a middle aged man called out. Kyoko stopped in her tracks, sizing up the dude, but he didn’t seem to be a threat; rather, he actually seemed vaguely familiar.

“Probably. Are you a dealer?” she fingered the gun in her pocket after her probing question. Hopefully, this man didn’t want anything from her.

“What? No way! You think I’d live in this shithive if I was forking in drug money? Everyone knows traitors are the easy market.”

Traitors. Honorary Britannians- those who’d turned their backs on their own people, bowing their heads to the empire that’d destroyed their beautiful home.

_Kyoko…I’m…_

Traitors, the lot of them.

“I’m just messing with you. I know who all the local dealers are,” Kyoko said with a light shrug.

“You heading to the Settlement?”

“Nah…just the general vicinity. I can’t handle Britannian bullshit.”

“Amen to that! Ahahaha!”

Kyoko walked away, giving the man no further attention. She wasn’t out to socialise; just being acknowledged confirmed her existence. She wasn’t just a ghost, a shadow.

She was alive, even after all these years.

All these years…

“We’re still alive…and that means we have a future.”

Her murmur was lost in the breeze.

“Why couldn’t you see that…Kagami?”

* * *

With a dry, dull glance over the kitchen, Kagami decided that another unsupervised attempt at Britannian cooking would be ill-advised. Last time, she’d almost set fire to this very kitchen- which didn’t exactly belong to her in the first place.

In any event, she wasn’t that good of a cook anyway. She could barely put together dishes she was deeply familiar with from her childhood, and she’d only been properly exposed to western culture for three years now.

With a defeated sigh, Kagami returned to the sitting room, slouching onto the sofa with a defeated look. The news was on TV, talking about another terrorist incident that’d claimed the lives of a dozen people.

Always the same thing, day after day. People who couldn’t let go of the past, dragging down as many others with them as they could.

Despicable.

“Girl, you look like shit.”

Kagami looked up listlessly; her roommate had entered without her noticing.

“I feel like shit. But at least I made the conscious choice not to burn down your kitchen.”

“Ha ha! It’s _ours_ , silly. Use it as you like!”

The woman made a show of falling onto the sofa next to Kagami, fanning herself with her hand.

“Work’s a bitch, but at least they’re considering my pay rise,” she said, removing her hair tie and letting her crimson locks drop past her shoulders, “how’s it on your end?”

“I got fired two days ago. Didn’t I tell you?” Kagami said, glumly leaning away from her roommate.

“Oh…yeah. You did. Sorry,” Elaine laughed it off, flashing an apologetic grin, “have you been moping here all day?”

“Yeah…”

Elaine, despite being a pure-blood Britannian, had offered to share her apartment with Kagami back when she’d recently received her Honorary status. They lived at the edge of the settlement, only ten minutes away from the ghettos; perhaps not the safest or most pleasant area, but the rent was cheap, and Kagami could only appreciate the hospitality she’d been offered.

Not everyone in her position was this lucky.

“Why’d they fire you, anyway?”

“Apparently I was a slacker, or something. My guess is they’d lined up new Brit employees, and they needed to free up some job spaces for them.”

“That does sound…realistic,” Elaine agreed, eyes narrowed, “so ridiculous. Why discriminate people who are actually trying to fit in? Hard workers should be rewarded- but I guess that’s wishful thinking in this society.”

Kagami had renounced her home country, and sought to contribute to its conquerors; in Elaine’s eyes, this was admirable display of placing pragmatism before pride. Killing people in resistance to Britannia was a scorn-worthy display of worthless, meaningless terror, and hanging around the ghettos all day was nothing but wallowing in the past.

_We can’t live like this forever. We have to move on…_

That same reason she’d left the ghetto three years ago still held up today; Japan was history, and living in the past could barely be called living at all.

“Sheesh, you really are down. Let’s order a pizza tonight. The usual?”

“Sounds good. Thanks.”

Elaine grinned, grabbing her phone and leaving Kagami to her thoughts.

Her thoughts of Kyoko, her dear friend.

They hadn’t kept in contact during the past three years. She’d effectively burnt that bridge.

But since she was now unemployed, she had nothing to do- perhaps it’d be worth visiting her before starting the hunt for another new, shitty, low paying job.

* * *

Kagami hoped to high hell that her childhood friend hadn’t moved to a different part of the ghetto, or else her venture here would be for nothing.

It was still early in the day; after seeing Elaine off, Kagami had waited for the morning rush hour to pass before journeying to the nearby ghetto. She didn’t stand out too much- nothing about her person indicated she was an Honorary Britannian, since her casual clothes were slightly shabby.

Even with Elaine’s help, she wasn’t exactly well off, since the Brit herself had a fairly low income job also- but as a Brit, she had a lot more job security than anyone with Honorary status could hope for.

A meagre, but stable flow of money.

At the very least, it kept a roof over their heads.

“Uh…it’s around here, I think…”

The ghetto hadn’t changed much in the past three years. Some structures looked weaker, and the streets were generally messier, but the layout was still the same, and people with nowhere else to go still crawled around the ruins.

If nothing else, it made finding Kyoko’s home a relatively easy and quick find, which was fortunate for Kagami; being in the ghetto was a severely depressing experience for her.

A life she moved on from-

A life she turned her back on.

“Kyoko…”

The woman hesitantly knocked the front door. She wasn’t really ready for this, but there was no turning back now.

However, no response came. No one came to the door, no one swore at being woken up, no one made any movement-

No one was home.

“I come all this way out, and she’s not even here? Stupid bitch,” Kagami grumbled, fishing through her jacket’s pockets, “you sure never make it easy for anyone…or maybe just me.”

She still had her key from when she shared this apartment with Kyoko, and with her trepidation swept aside in favour of her disgruntlement, she had no qualms with unlocking and forcing the door open.

Over the years, it’d only gotten harder to open, it seemed.

No one was inside, and Kagami faintly wondered if the apartment had been abandoned. Bottles, packages, papers, needles, old food, and bags of trash had been carelessly tossed all over any available surface, with an assortment of old clothes piled up disorderly in one corner.

Upon further assessment, the occupant had probably just gone for a walk. Kyoko had always been content to live in filth, and Kagami had always been the one to clean up her mess. It seemed her dear friend hadn’t learned quite how to take care of herself in her absence.

“You gotta do better than this, Kyoko…”

Poor girl probably hadn’t taken their separation well. They’d been close friends for almost as long as they’d lived. Even before the war, they’d been inseparable, and after the invasion they had only each other to rely on.

Both their families had suffered the same fate. All their friends, too.

Sighing, and shrugging, Kagami casted off her jacket, forced the front door shut, and busied herself with tidying up the mess while waiting for Kyoko to return. It took her over half an hour to sort everything into piles, bag up the rubbish, fold the clothes, and other such chores that Kyoko had neglected.

She was half considering giving the room a proper clean by polishing the table and other surfaces, but Kyoko didn’t seem to keep any cleaning products handy. In all fairness, they were probably a rare commodity in the ghettos.

Kagami surveyed her handiwork, nodding with satisfaction.

She did the majority of the housework at her own home, too. Aside from the cooking- that wasn’t a risk she took often.

Taking a seat at the low, Japanese table- something she wasn’t used to anymore- the woman let out another moody sigh. She was starting to feel peckish, and the homeowner had yet to show her face.

Perhaps it’d be worth trying another day…

Sitting around was wearing out her patience, although she didn’t have much else to do now that she was unemployed.

“Would she mind if I had some of her food…?”

The answer was definitely yes. But the real question was, was it worth pushing her buttons after all these years?

It was tempting, but Kagami decided against it. In that case, she’d have to go back to the settlement for lunch- which meant coming back here another day.

…There was no need to rush. Still seated, her eyes flicked over the apartment- her former home- again, passing by a broken mirror.

Shattered on the day she’d left.

_Don’t go! You can’t-_

“…Kyoko…you fool.”

Her honest sentiments, painfully weighing on her mind now more than ever.

* * *

With a twist of her key, in the usual tiresome routine, Kyoko wrenched her front door open with a scowl- which deepened at the sight that met her.

Somebody had been here.

Somebody had been here- and cleaned up after her. They’d left afterwards, too.

Why?

How did they get in, anyway? Upon cautious inspection of the place, the windows were untouched- the broken ones were still too small to get through, and scaling the building this high would be a challenge- and her front door had been locked, just as she’d left it.

Kyoko had the only key, so who could have-?

“Kagami…?”

_Goodbye, Kyoko._

No, the very notion that she’d returned was ridiculous. Why would she come back just to clean her apartment, anyway?

…But who else could it be? Anyone else capable of breaking in would have tried looting the place.

Not that she had anything of value, but still…only Kagami would bother cleaning up this apartment.

“Fuck, she actually came back. Why?”

Kyoko struggled to fathom the idea. She couldn’t imagine it, and she absolutely couldn’t picture the reason why Kagami had come back now, after all these years. Had she come to gloat? Take pity on her? Did she actually miss her?

_Come with me._

No matter the reason, Kyoko found her irritation rising through the roof, the glare of the setting sun setting off her internal fuse.

“For fuck’s sake! Stop doing this! Stop treating me like a-”

The irate woman cut herself off, throwing her foot against the wall in frustration.

“I don’t _need_ your help, traitor. I don’t _want_ your help. I’ll…”

_Goodbye, Kyoko._

“I’ll never…forgive you.”

Welling up, but not releasing any tears, Kyoko’s narrowed eyes came to rest on the shattered mirror she hadn’t the heart to move- and it seemed Kagami hadn’t, either.

If there’s anything she wanted to avoid-

She missed her so much, but-

Seeing Kagami again would break her, the final blow to her already fragile existence.

“Please, don’t come back again…” Kyoko whispered, wiping her eyes dry.

Something at the base of the mirror caught her attention. Considering everything else had been neatly tidied up, it was just a little out of place. Could Kagami have dropped it?

“…Clumsy bitch. Guess I’m not one to talk, but you’re not very good at tying up loose ends, huh?”

* * *

“You look _and_ smell like shit. What the heck happened?”

Elaine’s tone was slightly accusatory, but laced with genuine concern as she watched her roommate wearily dragged herself into the apartment. Her hair was an unkempt mess, and she’d uncharacteristically removed her glasses for some reason.

“…Shit happened.”

“It’s so late, too. You weren’t this adventurous last time you were fired.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Kagami mumbled, navigating to the kitchen where she flopped onto a stool. Elaine swiftly moved past her, wordlessly opening their fridge and plucking out two bottles of beer.

“Here. I bought these earlier. Figured you’d need a little help unwinding,” the redhead winked, holding one out. Kagami accepted with an appreciative smile, and the two took their first sip in unison.

“Ah, cheap beer. Nothing quite like it, right?”

“I’ve never been exposed to any sort of quality alcohol before, but it’s nice to know that I’m only worth this piss to you,” Kagami joked, feeling soothed by her friend’s consideration.

“If I splurged, we wouldn’t make rent this month. As nihilistic as you probably feel right now, I can’t really recommend hitting rock bottom just because your former employers were racist bastards.”

Kagami took a big swig of her drink in response.

“Have you eaten? I can heat you up some leftovers if you’re hungry,” Elaine offered.

Though this was hardly routine, she did have a fair amount of experience in keeping Kagami’s mood up. Elaine was patient, good at listening, and shared useful, if minimal, input when necessary.

“Thank you. I haven’t eaten since lunch…no, I forgot to eat then.”

“You need to take better care of yourself, Kagami,” the Brit scolded, uncovering and placing a plate into their microwave, “just what were you doing all day? Somehow, I get the feeling you wouldn’t ruin your health just to jobhunt.”

“You got me there. Actually, I…” Kagami paused, taking a contemplative sip as she made the decision to tell the truth, “I went to the ghetto today.”

To her credit, Elaine only frowned, hiding any scorn she may have felt as she let her friend continue.

“My friend…my oldest friend lives there. I haven’t seen her since I became an Honorary citizen. She wasn’t exactly thrilled that I did that- she was always proud of Japan, and hated everything to do with Britannia. I couldn’t really blame her, but…it was hard to see a future, living as we were.”

It was the redhead’s turn to take a contemplative sip, listening to Kagami’s story with rapt attention.

“She claimed that becoming an Honorary Britannian was like…surrendering. Like you were giving up your life, your pride, your individuality, all to legitimise an unjust invasion. And while I certainly understood her point of view- I’m hardly a fan of my home being torn apart by an invading empire- there’s nothing we could really do about it.”

A _ding_ pulled Elaine away briefly to remove Kagami’s dinner from the microwave, and placed it in front of the starving girl, who showed her thankfulness by wolfing it down.

“I left her behind, and came to the settlement for a better life- and a chance to contribute to society, even if it was one built on the sacrifice of my homeland,” she said between mouthfuls, “but it was hard making that decision. I’ve known her all my life, and it’s hardly like I’m living a glamorous lifestyle now.”

Elaine allowed her roommate to finish eating while giving the situation some thought.

“…Your friend sounds like a stubborn fool.”

“She is. She…really is.”

“That’s hardly a unique trait among Elevens, though, from what I gather. Fundamentally, I can’t relate with you people. Our backgrounds are too much of a stark contrast. But as for your outlook…I respect it. I always have. It’s why I offered to share this apartment with you in the first place.”

“I know. I’m still very grateful.”

“Did you meet with her?”

Elaine’s gaze was probing, but Kagami didn’t see any reason to dodge the question.

“I didn’t. She wasn’t at home…and I didn’t stick around long.”

After another searching look, the Brit lightened up with a friendly smile.

“A childhood friend, huh…? That’s so cool. I’m a tad envious, actually. All my friends from school ditched me, and I had nothing to lose, so I came out here to start a new life,” she said with a bashful grin, “what’s she like?”

“Er…” Kagami grunted, fishing through her pockets and opening her wallet, “it’s from a year before the occupation, but I have a photo of her.”

She held out a small picture, which Elaine leaned forward to scrutinise.

“From eight years ago? Whoa, is she your sis, or something? She’s like a mini version of y-”

“C’mon, Elly…”

“Oh, oops. That was pretty racist, my bad.”

Kagami didn’t look too offended, but she did withdraw the photo with a huff, ignoring her friend’s apologetic look.

“So, what’s her name?”

“Huh? Oh…it’s Kyoko.”

_Kyoko…I’m going to become an Honorary Britannian._

_Goodbye, Kyoko._

“Kyoko…? Hey, isn’t that your last name?”

Kagami flinched when she heard the name spoken back at her, but gathered her composure and responded with a wry smile.

“Yeah. What a coincidence, right?”

Elaine gazed at her bottle, swishing the contents mindlessly.

“Are you going to try again tomorrow?”

“Probably. I can’t really get her off my mind…”

“Be careful in the ghetto. I know you’re not entirely out of place there, but I doubt they’d take kindly to your presence if they found out what you are.”

_…an Honorary Britannian._

_Come with me._

_…Kyoko._

“…They’re not savages, Elly.”

“They _live_ like savages. I’m just worried about you. You’re just one defenceless young girl, wandering into a dangerous, almost lawless area.”

Kagami weakly nodded, yawning uncontrollably. Her body was more worn out than her mind, after a good meal and a rare drink, she was ready to pass out. Elaine chuckled at this display, and switched her tune.

“Tell you what. Tomorrow’s my day off, but the day after I’ll see if I can recommend you to my boss. Can’t have you sitting around doing nothing, right?”

That perked the Honorary Britannian up; what Elaine was suggesting was social suicide, all in order to help her.

“But you’ll…”

“It’s hardly a dream job. I’m sure my boss will appreciate having an extra pair of hands enough to look past who they belong to. You down?”

This time, Kagami’s nod held a little more vigour. She understood what her friend was urging her to do, and she appreciated it greatly.

Look to the future, not the past.

“I’ll…tomorrow will be my last try at seeing her. I don’t want this to drag out either…”

She meant it. Thinking about her past hurt, and thinking about Kyoko hurt even more.

She’d become an Honorary Britannian to move on from it all.

It was time to move on…

* * *

There was that time.

That dreamlike time.

It almost didn’t feel real.

Like it was too perfect to be of this world.

Kagami sat across from Kyoko, both the very picture of happiness, relaxed in each other’s presence. Both outstretched their hand, pressing them flat against the other’s.

Contact.

“Isn’t the garden here pretty, Kyoko? I think we should run around it later, when no one’s watching.”

She’d said something like that.

But Kyoko couldn’t remember what those gardens had looked like. She couldn’t even remember what the room looked like-

Just that her friend was there. Her dear, beloved friend.

“I want to look at the pond.”

“I want to climb the trees.”

“I want to hide in the bushes.”

“I want to pick the flowers.”

“I want to do everything, but…”

“…Only if it’s with you.”

They were kids, with small desires.

Children, with faith in the world around them- and each other.

Kyoko had taken her childhood friend for granted. They were so accustomed to each other’s presence that they’d never considered what life would be like when separated.

They’d never considered wanting to go separate ways, holding conflicting ideals.

Kyoko had never even dreamt of being anywhere but at Kagami’s side.

“Kyoko…I’m going to become an Honorary Britannian.”

They weren’t children anymore.

They were adults, their hands slipping away from each other, now standing across from each other.

Both in tears.

Both holding a gun.

The moment they turned around, it’d be too late.

Kagami would be gone, and Kyoko would be left alone.

But she didn’t want to bow her head to the invaders. She didn’t want their scorn, or their pity system, or anything-

She just wanted Kagami.

“Goodbye, Kyoko.”

She couldn’t take it.

She refused to accept it.

Her desperate cry to her friend was replaced with the noise of a gunshot-

And, suddenly, she was alone.

* * *

The woman panted, hands quivering, unable to keep her balance. The best she could do was sit up, but her body refused to cooperate past that. Her vision was too blurry to make out where she was.

Her throat was so dry.

Water, please.

There was none in arm’s reach, however; this didn’t stop her from fumbling around, but it was ultimately a fruitless endeavour.

Abruptly, the sound of a door being wrenched open alerted her to the presence of another person.

“I figured it’d be something like this…”

A familiar voice.

But it sounded like a Britannian. Did she know any Britannians?

“So? Are you Kagami? Or are you Kyoko?”

The human-shaped blur above her gained form, as she slumped in defeat.

There was no answer.

Elaine took a glance behind the woman, at the shattered mirror, then at the floor at its base. Slowly, she stepped forward, picking up a needle and examining it gingerly.

“I thought it was just a multiple personality disorder. Did doing Refrain cause it to resurface?”

“…Yeah.”

“Man, if researchers found out about you, they’d pick your brain apart like there was no tomorrow,” Elaine said expressionlessly, “so, what, you’d do Refrain, get your kick, then have an identity crisis?”

“…It’s hardly a kick,” the woman responded quietly, in monotone, “I wanted to see her again. So I used it, on a whim…but after the Refrain-induced hallucination flashback, the aftereffects would make my mind slip back into my old persona.”

“Your old persona…Kyoko. Then, after some time, it’d wear off, and you’d come back, having not actually seen her.”

“That’s right.”

Elaine shook her head, folding her arms, veiling her distaste.

“Why ‘Kyoko’? It’s your last name, right? Bit of a formal way for a kid to refer to herself.”

“Kagami Kyoko was my name at birth. Japanese write their family name before their given name. I didn’t know Britannians did it differently, so I ended up becoming Kagami Kyoko, instead of Kyoko Kagami. It was a simple mistake, but I ended up liking it better. It let me escape ‘Kyoko’, in a way.”

“…Unsurprising. I taught you basically everything you needed to know about Britannian society, but that was after you got Honorary status.”

With an unsteady hand, Kagami Kyoko pulled her gun out of her pocket, tossing it haphazardly at Elaine’s feet.

“You’ve helped me so much…with everything. You’ve been my best friend, one that I never deserved. It’s selfish, but I just need you to do one more thing for me…”

The Brit dropped the needle, picking the gun up in its place.

“Shoot you? End it now?”

“Nobody’s gonna care about one dead Eleven.”

Weighing the gun in her hand, Elaine narrowed her eyes, pointing it in her roommate’s general direction. She’d never held a gun before; she’d never even seen one of Japanese make before.

Below her, the broken, pathetic girl she’d lived with for three years.

She could end her misery now…it’d be the right thing to do, and she no repercussions to fear. Kagami Kyoko was suffering, her mind was broken- she couldn’t keep up the farce of mental stability any longer.

“I’d care, idiot.”

Chucking the gun behind her, Elaine tugged at her listless friend, pulling her onto her back.

“Geez, Kagami. I thought you were better than this.”

“If you’re disappointed, that’s generally how I usually think about myself most of the time. Where are you taking me?”

Elaine sighed, steadying herself under the extra weight.

“Hospital. Can’t have you becoming a vegetable in this shithole.”

“They’ll send me to prison the moment I wake up.”

“I’ll visit you.”

Kagami fell silent; her life was no longer in her hands anymore.

“I know it seems cruel, but…” the crimson haired girl said, “you gave up so much when you first left here. You cut out a whole part of yourself. You sacrificed everything, and chose the future. So I don’t think you should quit now.”

Elaine carried the woman out of the apartment carefully, already feeling the strain. She’d never been properly in shape.

“I’m sorry. I should have noticed sooner. I wish I could have helped you when you needed it.”

With a small pause, the redhead looked down, her lips tightening as her apology continued.

“It’s okay now. You did your best…Kagami.”

No further words were exchanged; Elaine felt a warm, wet trickle on her neck, and smiled sadly as they moved out of the ghetto.

_“Goodbye, Kyoko._

_I’ll never forget you.”_

_The mirror shattered, ending Kagami’s childhood…_

_…and her life as a proud Japanese girl._

_No more despair._

_No more running away._

_Kyoko wouldn’t have to suffer anymore._

_It was time to move on, and look to the future._

**End**

 


End file.
